Devils Do Cry
by Tamaki V. and Jordan W
Summary: Rei fell from the sky, hitting Tamaki and knocking her out. They wake up in a strange room with three strange  yet hot  guys. Dante, Nero, and Vergil. Their worlds are turned upside down as secrets unfold, relationships start and unusal things happen. Slightly AU. A bit OOC
1. The Meeting

Jordan: Finally, I posted the story. Tamaki had waited so long and I'm sure some other have as well.

Dante: About damn time. I was waiting to appear before all my loving fans.

Vergil: Fans? Hn. In your dreams...

Nero: Yeah. We all know their here for me.

Dante: HA! Tough luck, kid

Nero: Oh yeah?

-Nero and Dante start fighting.-

Jordan: Uhh... Well anyway... I do not own DMC and if I did, I'd make Dante addicted to Yaoi...

Dante: HEY!

-:-:-:-:-

The pain, she thought, is unbearable. What... what had happened? Why does her head hurt? She winced as a deep voice yelled slightly in the background, the sound causing more pain to jolt threw her head.

"Dante! Stop poking her before she snaps at you!" the voice snarled.

She rubbed her eyes before opening them, looking around at the slightly dirty room. Why can't she remember anything? What had happened? The red head shook her head, attempting to clear her foggy mind.

"Stop fighting, guys. She's waking up." a different, younger voice spoke from behind her. A young man with short white hair the flipped out on the ends appeared before, staring at her with a look curiosity in his cerulean blues. She eyed him cautiously as he grinned at her.

"Hi there." he crouched holding a hand out to her. "Names Nero." The woman looked towards his extended hand before taking it hesitantly in her own. That when her memory came rushing back.

"Tamaki Valen." Tamaki spoke, her voice hoarse. Nero smiled, before he was shoved aside by a larger man with straight white hair. He also crouched down to her height, his blue eyes sparkling mirth above his grin.

"Hey babe." his grin remained plastered on his face as he saluted Tamaki with two fingers. "I," he gestured to himself before bowing. Looking up, he finish his sentence. "am Dante"

Tamaki's look turned into unnoticeable disgust. Although amusing, the older male, 'Dante' was kind of creeping her out. She nodded her acknowledgment to him as his grin widened.

"See that, Bro? I left her speechless." He chuckled before getting up to go somewhere. Yet another male came to face Tamaki as she was sitting up straight. He was more stoic and composed compared to the last two male. He had his white hair slicked back and resembled Dante except that his eyes were like ice. He turned his head slightly to where Dante sauntered off, speaking in the first voice she heard.

"I think she's more appalled, you dimwit." the icy male, turned his attention back to her, no emotion to his face as he spoke. "Please forgive my brother for his stupidity," "HEY!" "and I am Vergil, Miss Valen." he bowed his head softly before he handed her an ice pack. Tamaki eyed it before looking back up at Vergil.

He cleared his throat before gesturing to her head, "When the young lady over there fell on you, you hit your head against the pavement."

"Oh... Um. Thank you." She took the ice pack gratefully, putting it on her head with a sigh of relieve. Vergil nodded before looking across the room. "Do you perhaps know the young woman over there?"

Tamaki looked over to where his attention was to see a small girl with blue and black hair. She was covered in cuts and bruises that were healing quickly. Tamaki blink amazed at the girl. Clearing her mind once again, she shook her head. "Sadly not." Tamaki thought back to what he said. "Did you say that she... 'fell' on me? From where?"

Vergil sighed, sitting on the farthest end of the couch Tamaki was on. "She simply fell from the sky and onto you as you were walking by. Dante came out think she was something evil and they got into a full on fight." From the other side of the room, a laugh emitted. The green eyed woman looked over to the sound to see Nero sitting on a bar stool clutching to his sides.

"The old man lost to a small girl!" he said between laughs. Dante walked threw a door frame rubbing the back of his head while holding a piece of pizza. "I didn't lose, kid!" Said 'kid' was hit up side the head by the red clad man. "I knocked her out in the end."

Nero rubbed the back of his head, his face slightly distorted with pain, "Wouldn't of lost if you didn't provoke her, old-timer" Dante sat at his desk, propping his feet on top of it. "Hey. She got mad at me and turned into a freaky demon chick."

Vergil rolled his eyes, getting up before heading to the door Dante came out of. Tamaki was giggling as Dante and Nero threw insults at each other, but stopped when Vergil got up, her eyes following him. Silence enveloped them as a groan emitted from the other couch. Dante put his pizza down on the counter top before walking over to the couch.

"Hey there, angel. Have a nice nap?" he leaned on the couch ledge, a smirk wide on his face. The small girl opened her eyes, revealing angry blues. Her fist shot up and hit Dante square in the jaw causing the leather clad man to fall back and onto the ground. The blue haired girl rubbed her head while looking around the room and locked eyes with Tamaki. Said woman blinked, giving the younger one a confused look. Her face was emotionless before a grin broke across her face.

"Η κυρία μου! Σας έχω χάσει τόσο πολύ!" She spoke happily in a foreign yet familiar tone to Tamaki. Although, the red haired woman stared at her, more confused then before.

"I... don't understand your language." She spoke quietly. The young girl deflated, sadness spreading across her face as the grin dissipated. Tamaki felt a pang of guilt at the blue woman's unhappiness. But the mysterious blue eyed girl shook her head and smiled softly at the red head.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else." She scratched the back fog her head. "Uh. Reigami. Reigami White. But you can just call me Rei." She held out her head, the grin growing back on her face. Tamaki smiled at Rei, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Tamaki Valen" Dante propped his elbow on the green eyed woman's should, smirking down at Rei.

He winked. "Name's Dante, babe" Tamaki didn't know why, but she felt the need to jab Dante in the side; so she did. He groaned silently, heading back to the bar portion of the room.

Nero waved at the two women, with a grin similar to Rei's. "Nero, nice to meet you!" Just as he finished, Vergil walk out of what Tamaki assumed was the kitchen with two glasses of water.

"Now that everyone is acquainted," he hand both women the drinks. "Its time for you two ladies to be on your way." Tamaki stared at him while Rei spat out her drink in Dante's face. They both voiced their thoughts at that moment.

"What?"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Jordan: WOOO! Finished in two days... YAY!

Dante: Why must you type this out on your bus? Its bumpy and uncomfortable and people keep staring at me...

Jordan: Let me think. Cause I have nothing to do on the bus and their only staring at you cause you wearing a complete leather outfit and you have white hair but you are super young looking.

Dante: oh... Oh yeah~

Vergil: Idiot...

Nero: Agreed...

Dante: SCREW YOU GUYS!

-Nero turns into a chibi-

Nero: Review nicely and we'll give you cookies!

-:-:-:-

Translations:_ Η κυρία μου! Σας έχω χάσει τόσο πολύ! _My lady! I have missed you so much!


	2. Don't mess with me

Tamaki: Since Jordan wrote the last chapter, it's my turn now to write. Jordan emailed it to me and I read it and it's very well written, and I have told her that she needs to work on her threw and throughs

Jordan: Shut up... I worked hard on that chapter! And it cameout very well thank you very much

Tamaki: I loved it... just work on your theough and threws... so yeah I'm an english freak, spelkling words wrong or use the wrong word... bugs me... sorta

Dante: *cough* nerd *cough*

Tamaki: Would you like to get sacked in this chapter?

Dante *cowers* nuuu...

Vergil: Beat by a girl... again...

Nero: Fail...

Dante: Shut up!

Tamaki: Oh yeah, Neither Jordan nor myself own DMC or it's characters. Jordan owns Reigami and I own Tamaki. Well, on with the story...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"What?"

"Why do they have to leave so soon?" Dantes asked. He was pleading with Vergil to let them stay.

"Because, they're probably missed from wherever they came from. They must be going home before anymore problems occur." Vergil said calmly. He didn't even give in when Dante gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Isn't it great how we're being talked about when were _right here_?" Rei said, turning to Tamaki.

"Yepp. It's like we're not even here." Tamaki sighed.

"Where are you two ladies from, exactly?" Nero asked, reluctantly.

"I don't really remember..." Tamaki said, as her face scrunched up in concentration. The redhead had an image of where she was from in her head, but the image was very fuzzy, as if someone had smuged the image or something.

"That must've been some hit on the head then." Vergil said, walking over and leaning on a wall.

"That means they'll have to stay." Dante said, with an almost devilish smirk on his face.

"Well I'm going to leave when Tamaki does, I feel bad about falling on you, Tamaki. Sorry" Rei looked at Tamaki, who was still trying to make the fuzzy image better.

"Well, it's not exactly your fault. It was this person over here's fault." Vergil said, inclining his head towards was sitting on a stool across the room, he was checking Rei out.

"Hey, Rei, that said person is also checking you out." I whispered to her, looking at Dante out of the corner of my eye, so she knew who I was talking about.

Rei got up with a fluidness that Tamaki wished she possessed. She could never be like Rei. Beautiful and stong, yet graceful. Suddenly she had the feeling of deja vu, that she has seen Rei before, in some other time. Rei walked towards Dante, a certain gleam in her eye that everyone would later know as the emotion anger, but multiplied by a million.

Dante watched Rei walk towards him, mesmerized. He would have drooled had he not had so much self-control.

"Hey, babe" Dante said, finally looking at Rei's face instead of her body.

"Dont 'Hey, babe' me. Do _not_ check me out agin, you pedophile." Rei said, walking up to Dante and pulling a dagger as white as ice from her boot and holding the tip to Dante's adams apple.

"Ooh, a feisty one, I like that." Dante chuckled. He made sure though, not to move enough for the tip of the dagger to pierce his throat.

"Enough, you two, before someone gets hurt." Vergil said. Nero laughed.

"Wow, beaten by a girl _again._ I'm really starting to like you, Rei." Nero slung an arm around her shoulders and she glared at him and he made sure to remove his arm before she did.

Tamaki stood, feeling only slightly dizzy. She walked over to the kitchen in the room and refilled her glass with more water. She leaned on the island in the kitchen, amused by the way Nero and Dante were practically drooling over Rei. Only Vergil seemed unaffected by her charms. Tamaki wondered why that was. Rei was beautiful and she was everything Tamaki wasn't.

"Do you guys have any clothes I could change into, these ones are ripped and dirty." Tamaki said, looking down at the rip in her shirt and leggings.

"Yeah, me too." Rei said. They both looked at the three guys, waiting for an answer.

"Actually we do. We have a couple of closets full in case some of our friends come over." Vergil said, straightening and walking to the door.

"Just follow us and we'll show you where the closets are and where you two can change." Nero said, walking beside Vergil.

Dante got up when Rei went to follow them, putting away her dagger. Dante walked behind Rei as Tamaki walked beside her, following Vergil and Nero. They walked though hallways and went left and right till they came to a room with black double doors. Nero opened the doors and they all went in. Vergil showed them the walk-in closet and the bathrooms.

"Thank you, Nero, Vergil. For letting us borrow some clothes." Tamaki said.

"Yeah, thanks, guys." Rei said, before going into the closet.

"Well we'd better go, when you two are done, go down the hallway and turn right and you'll see our living room, we'll be there doing whatever." Vergil said, walking out of the room, Nero also made a move to leave the room, yet Dante didn't.

"C'mon Dante!" Nero said, dragging him from the room with the help of Vergil.

"But why?" Dante said, resisting their dragging, but failing as it was 2 to 1.

After Vergil had closed the double doors to the room, did Tamaki go into the walk-in closet.

"These clothes are amazing Tamaki!" Rei said, showing Tamaki the outfit she had found for herself. It was a black and blue striped tanktop with black and blue fingerless gloves that go up to the elbow, with blue leather pants and black boots.

"It's amazing." Tamaki said, smiling at Rei. Rei walked to the first bathroom with her pile of clothes and closed the door behind her.

Tamaki looked through the shirts hanging on the wall and picked a long sleeve red and black striped shirt and found a pair of black skinny jeans with patterns on them like fire. and knee-high black boots. Tamaki went into the second bathroom and changed.

Rei came out and looked in the full-length mirror. The clothes looked amazing on her. She went and sat on the sofa, putting her daggers in her boots as well as other weapons in sheaths tht she always wears.

Tamaki came out of the bathroom. She also went to look in the full length mirror. She liked that the clothes fit her. She saw Rei sitting on the sofa and went to sit with her.

"Would it be crazy of me if I said I feel like I know you from somewhere?" Tamaki asked Rei, looking at the pendant she always wore. It was a rose wrapped around a dagger.

"No, it wouldn't be. I've been around so long, you've probably seen me before somewhere." Rei said.

"You're right. I probably have." Tamaki said, shaking her head clear.

They both got up and went to catch up with the guys in the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Tamaki: Holy chocolate covered french fries! That took a while. I haven't written like that in a long time. lol. I've been writing only a bit at a time, but I had such inspiration, I wrote all this. I know it's probably not much, but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger for Jordan to start from.

Jordan: Gee. Thanks. *sarcastic*

Tamaki: you're welcome *smiles*

Dante: Woo Hoo! I didn't get sacked!

Tamaki and Jordan: ... yet...

Dante: Ouch...

Vergil: Well thank you to anyone who has read this story and liked it.

Tamaki: we recently got our first review on this story... the person said that our story made them want to implae themselves on a kitchen knife or something like that. Not appreciated. That person was a flamer and just a plain rude person.

Jordan: So please, if you leave a comment, have some constructed critisim like ideas to make our story better or whatever but please, don't be rude. We work hard on this story and put eveything else on hold for it.

Tamaki and Jordan: Thank you. :)


	3. Brother?

To all the awesome reviewers who have been giving us lots of support, this chapter is dedicated to you from the awesomeness of me, Jordan. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. Read on, my fellow awesome peeps!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

'_What the hell?'_ were the thoughts of both Tamaki and Rei as they walked into the large living space of the proprietor of Devil May Cry. Right in front of the door, Dante was pinned to the floorboards by a large man with long black hair. While this happened, Vergil stood behind the bar, emotionless to the whole situation while Nero drank a soda with an amused look on his face. Tamaki voiced her thoughts out loud causing both men on the floor to look at her.

"Alexander? Why are you here? Not only that, how the hell did you find me?" Rei scoffed crossing her arms haphazardly across her chest speaking fluidly in her foreign tongue._**"Θα ήθελα να γνωρίζετε ότι, καθώς, Ιππότης Σερ. Δεν ανήκουν εδώ με την πριγκίπισσα Ελισάβετ, Ζάντερ..."**_(1) her tone was angry and exasperated as she spoke to Alexander. The man scoffed at her as well, his voice deep and smooth as he spoke back to her.

"I do not have to answer to you, demon!" Rei rolled her eyes and pulled out a pristine white dagger from her boot, as if trying to threaten the large man as she twirled it around her small delicate fingers.

Dante spoke up out of nowhere taking on an accusatory tone while pointing at the man above him, "I take that offensively, Sir!" The three strangers stared at him pointedly before yelling, "Shut up!" Dante gave them a mock startled look, unnoticeably reaching for Ebony at his side.

As this took place, Tamaki looked back and forth from Rei and Alexander. She then looked to Vergil, and their eyes met. His fierce blue eyes a mix of emotions but interested to see what the red head would do. She also noticed that both he and Nero had their hands poised on their weapons, ready to attack if necessary. Tamaki shook her head, as if to clear it and glared at Alexander. "What are you doing here, brother? And why are you on top of Dante?" Surpised faces were all around the room, except for two, as a reaction to the statement.

Alexander got off Dante and quickly made his way towards Tamaki to grasp her arm. "What do you mean, Tamaki? You ran away! That gives me more than enough reason to come after you and bring you home!" He gripped her arms tighter, a twinge of pain making her wince. At that moment a voice spoke in her head. '_Stupid Knight. He can't even protect a simple girl. No wonder Elizabeth…' _the rest was muffled but the voice sounded demonic and almost like Rei's… After that Alexander spoke up again, venom seeping from his words.

"When I came to find you, these _**monsters **_were taking you away!" Dante looked to Alexander with a look of mock hurt. He got up and dusted himself, giving the stranger a half-hearted glare.

"I am insulted, my dear sir! You wound me!" Dante gestured to his person dramatically, causing Rei to scoff. She threw a dagger at him, pinning his beloved jacket to the wall beside him. "Hey!" And just like that, she was suddenly in front of him, her face close to his and a black dagger pressed against his throat.

"I'll do more then wound you if you don't shut the hell up." Rei said menacingly as she pressed the dagger harder against his throat, drawing a small amount of blood. Her eyes flashed red but quickly faded back to the soft blue. Dante smirked at this moving his face closer to Rei's until he was just a hair's width away from her lips. "Sounds oh-so enticing if you ask me, babe," he said in a husky voice.

Rei made a disgusted sound, pushing off the devil hunter and pulling the dagger out of the wall, "I didn't ask you, old man." Dante looked insulted once more as Rei's eyes swept the room until they locked with Nero's, a smirk formed on her delicate lips then. Nero looked confused but shrugged it off and continued to drink his soda. Rei spoke up again, her voice like silk, "Besides… I prefer younger men." Dante sulked as Nero choke on his soda, his face red as he stared at blue haired woman.

Vergil disregarded the three and focused on Tamaki and her so called brother 'Alexander'. He seemed familiar but Vergil just couldn't put his finger on why. The same went with Tamaki. These stranger all seemed too familiar and Vergil just couldn't put his finger on why. He was broke out of his reverie just as Tamaki made a struggled noise. Her brother was trying to drag her out of the room while everyone was ditracted. Suddenly Vergil found himself at the red head's side, holding her by her waist. The two of them, including Vergil, were quite surprised b his sudden action. But that soon wore off of Alexander's as it soon was replaced by a look of pure hatred.

"Let go of her, wretched demon! She's coming home!" His voice was loud and fierce, causing everyone's attention to turn back to the predicament once more. Vergil gave him a bone-chilling glare as his grip on Tamaki's waist tightened a little. Tamaki's face heated up at what Vergil was doing but soon it disappeared. _'Not now, hormones. You show up at the worst times!'_

"She's doesn't really seem to want to go with you, can't you tell?" Vergil's voice was low and steady, almost to calm. It caused a shiver down Tamaki's spine. _'Weird'_ Alexander looked from him to Tamaki, his face softening as he stared at his sister's frightened face. He let go of her arm and made his way to the exit. Just before he left, he spoke up.

"Just stay safe, Tamaki. And remember, I love you." And with that he left…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Boo-freaking-yaa! Yay me, I finished the 3****rd**** chapter!**

_About time you did! It's been what? A year?_

**Shush now, Tama-chan! Go work on the fourth chappie!~ Hit it Nero!**

Nero: What now?

Dante: Why is it always him? Why is it never me, Jordi-chwaaaaan! *is promptly shot*

Vergil: *stares into the abyss* ._.

**Come on guys! *sighs* Whatever! Dante… You can do it….**

Dante: Sweet! *offers a rose to the reader* Make sure to review, babe. And I'll give you something special. **Seductive voice and a smirk**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

A/N: Sorry for the supremely late chapter and the shortness of it. Got caught up with school and such. I'll work even harder this new year for you. Please review, too! Tamaki and I live off your awesome and supportive reviews. Have a good year guys! And thanks for all the Favorites and follows!


End file.
